


Bittersweet

by 11_Gadget_27



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Masturbation, Other, Self-Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_Gadget_27/pseuds/11_Gadget_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a ME Kinkmeme post.<br/>"Hurrah for self-love! Here's a game I'd like to play. <br/>I have a list of 55 Mass Effect characters. You respond to this post with a number. I'll respond with the character that matches that number. You then go off and write a lovely mini-fill of that character masturbating. Where are they? Are they using toys? Who/what are they thinking about? Fast? Slow? Trying not to get caught? Let's hear the details! "</p><p>I got # 50 which was Primarch Victus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta reader who I always manage to forget to thank. My writing wouldn't be half decent without her help.

A!A_ I got #50 which is Adrien Victus. And this is just awesome because I’m the OP of “The Primarch Gets His Freak On.” I’m hope I can do this gorgeous turian justice.

WARNING_ Fic is vaguely depressing.

+_-_-_-_-_+

 

“Bittersweet”

Halfway through the night-cycle, the Normandy was finally quiet. The krogan Wrex was in the med bay with the female and the salarian doctor. Former STG if Victus’ instincts were right and they always were. He stared at the terminal under his clenched hands, at the casualty reports in the millions and the ruptured supply chains.

Some pre-Relay 314 human poet Victus had read long ago had written; “I will show you fear in a handful of dust.” He’d only had an inkling of what the words meant at the time but now he understood completely. His world was burning, crumbling to ash and dust and he felt true fear for the first time in his long life.

Victus had lost his bondmate, the love of his life to the madness that was the Reapers near the beginning of the war. Truthfully he didn’t know if she was dead or still alive somewhere looking for him and it ate at him. His instincts on the matter were grim at best. He’d only recently found his son amidst the chaos, of course, he’d known Tarquin was with the 9th platoon , he’d placed him in command after all. But it wasn’t the same as hearing his son’s voice for the first time in weeks. And tomorrow, after the bomb on Tuchanka was defused and removed from Cerberus control, perhaps Victus would get to see his boy as well.

Right now however, sleep called to the Primarch like a siren from the deep. His bones creaked and protested as he stepped back from the terminal. He was too old to just be standing around bent over a haptic interface and _reading_. Maybe a shower would loosen his aches and muscles enough to sleep comfortably for once.

Victus left the room behind, nodding to the gossipy soldiers on guard duty and made his way to the showers. Once inside the communal bathroom, he found himself alone and his relief was palpable. The last thing Victus wanted was to share the small bathing area with any number of humans.

And if he was honest with himself, it was about time he took care of a more…personal issue. Victus took off his dress-clothes, folded them up neatly and placed them in an automatic cleaner to be washed and dried in time for his _session_ to be done. Then he turned the shower to its hottest possible setting and stepped under the spray.

Spirits, it was just what he’d needed. The hot water fell over his head to run down his face and throat, collecting in his cowl and the plates of his chest and shoulders before continuing down his body. Warmth built in his loins that rivaled the heat of the shower and Victus sighed, letting one of his hands caress the thin flesh of his throat.

In his mind, it was his mate’s hand softly touching him, her mandibles fluttering against his skin as she nipped him there. In actuality he’d used the edge of one talon to lightly scratch and pinch at his throat. Victus closed his eyes and tipped his head back, letting the water hit fully on his throat, gentle pressure and insistent heat.

With his eyes closed, he could picture her better and it was easier to pretend it was her hands and not his own. His Licinia, his mate and only love stood in front of him, her soft sky colored eyes –and they were Tarquin’s eyes too- looking up into his as she ran her hands down his throat and framed his keel bone with her palms. Victus sighed again and traced the path with his own light touch.

Her plates were several shades lighter than Victus’, sand under sunlight to his dirt in the shade. She was small and slender for a turian woman but he’d always though she was the most beautiful he’d ever seen. And Licinia was his opposite in nearly every way. Soft spoken where he was firm, a medic to his soldier and there were other things too but she completed him like no one else. He loved her with every fiber of his being, his very soul itself loved her and _he didn’t know where she was._

Victus forced down a subharmonic sound of dismay and focused his mind on what he was trying to accomplish. For just a moment the vision in his head faded away, leaving him to open his eyes and look down at himself. He wasn’t in as good a condition as he’d been years ago, hell months ago even. His plates had grown dull and lost their lustrous glimmer at some point over the years. The unprotected flesh of his throat and waist had aged too and his once dark tan skin was now more of a muddy brown color. Victus wondered what his mate had ever seen in him, then he wondered what she would think of him now and a bittersweet smile graced his mouth.

He didn’t call back the mental image of his love right away, instead taking a moment to focus on his physical self. Victus slid the hand that had been caressing his throat down his chest, pausing once in a while to briefly touch the thin strips of flesh between his plates. He reached the top of his abdomen and splayed his fingers outward, the tips of his short talons just lightly scraping as he flexed his hand a few times. With his left hand occupied, Victus set the other on a path down his side until he came to the prominent edge of his hip which he then grasped tightly.

The fingers of his left hand trailed a little lower to the soft sensitive flesh of his belly. Again he allowed his talons to scrape and scratch, just the smallest amount of pain to get his spine tingling. It did the trick and he slid the hand on his hip along the line of his groin to the still closed plating that kept his more tender bits safe. He gently grazed his thumb down the length of his seam, feeling the plates begin to loosen. Another soft sigh left Victus’ mouth as he tilted his head forward under the spray from the shower and letting it hit him under his fringe and trail over the back of his neck.

A second and then a third pass of his thumb had his seam parting and a rush of slickness coating his fingers. His cock was getting hard but it hadn’t descended yet and Victus knew it was going to take a little more coaxing to make it happen. Eyes closing again, he saw Licinia again, her slender and delicately taloned fingers cupping his mandibles gently.

That’s how they would begin he decided. She would hold his face as he cradled the back of her head in his larger palm, his mouth on hers as he alternated between kissing her and rubbing their foreheads together. Victus would wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer until every inch of their bodies touched and she would smile that smile that had won his heart in the first place. Then he would slide a hand between her soft thighs and rub her slit just so…

Victus moaned as his erection slid easily from behind his opened plates and into his waiting hand. He took a firm grip at the base and just held there as he took a steadying breath.

_Where was I? Oh yes._

He would rub Licinia’s slit just so with hardly any pressure until she began panting into the side of his throat. Victus would tease her like that for as long as they both could stand, adding a little more force from his thumbs until he had her spreading open for him. Then he’d push just the tip of one finger into her and slide it in deep all the way to his knuckles. He would roll his hips just enough to press his aching length against her waist while he kept kissing her. In no time, after Victus worked the sweet spot just north of her hole he’d be able to slip another finger into her. Shortly after that, Licinia would be riding his hand with her arms around his shoulders and grasping the ends of his fringe while she bit at the arch of his throat.

The Primarch took his hand in a slow glide up his shaft to the tapered head, grunting as the distended ridges of his cock pressed into his palm. He adjusted his grip and stroked back down, giving a slight twist of his wrist when he reached the base again. Victus squeezed his cock once and then repeated the motion a few more times.   

Now was the point when his mate would push him back and drop gracefully to her knees and Victus had to admit it had always been his favorite thing for her to do to him. She would run her tongue along his shaft slowly before licking the tip with the very point of her tongue…The soap in his hand didn’t match the feel of Licinia’s mouth but it did make it easier to stroke himself. The hand that had until this point still been on his abdomen finally moved to the top of his left thigh and again he let his talons lightly scrape his flesh.

Then she would place her hands on his hips and push him away, rising to her feet at the same time. Victus would kiss her with hunger, his tongue mimicking the motions his hips would take when he was finally inside her. Licinia rubbed her hands along his waist and hips and then trailed her hands down to the juncture of his legs.

Victus left his cock alone briefly, his right hand joining the left on his thighs. He copied the movement Licinia always took with him. He stroked his inner thighs all the way down to the back of his knees before coming back up with his talons digging hard into the thin skin.

He would hiss at her, the pain was always welcome but sometimes his mate would surprise him with it. Licinia would just smile at him again, her arms going around his neck and her legs around his waist as she jumped on him. Victus didn’t need his hand to guide him to her entrance, a shift of his hips and he would slide so easily into her wet channel. She fit him perfectly, she always had.

The fantasy dissolved like the soap on his hand. Victus mourned its loss but his release was fast approaching and he couldn’t keep it at bay much longer. He idly scratched at his thigh as his right hand went back to work on his prick. Up and down the shaft, squeezing where it emerged from his plates and stroking gently over the head, thumbing the slit at the tip with force and trying to urge himself on.

Victus felt the first tingle of his orgasm start at the base of his spine and work upward like little fingers of lightning to his skull. He sped up the pace of his hand and get his hips into the rhythm too, rocking back and forth on his heels, sliding himself along his palm. He was getting so close, his blood on fire in his veins and his heart beating like a war drum behind his ribs.

He felt the heat building in his loins, the pressure and the ache. His grip became tighter and he stroked faster. Climbing ever closer to the precipice of mind-numbing pleasure like his life depended on it, or maybe his sanity. The heat and pressure built and built until Victus couldn’t take it anymore and he broke like a dropped piece of glass, shattering and shuddering with his hips rocking against his will.

When he was done and when the haze of light left his vision, Victus leaned against the shower wall and watched with disinterest as his cum washed off his hand and continued on down the drain. He was still shaking with the force of his release, the image of his mate smiling still in his mind’s eye. He went about the rest of his shower silently, mandibles tight to his jaw to hold in the sounds of despair that he wanted to make.

At least tomorrow he would see Tarquin. He could look into his son’s eyes and see Licinia’s even if they were a copy of the real thing, it would bring him a level of comfort. Victus turned off the shower, dressed and went to find some sleep. If he dreamed at all, he didn’t remember it.

END


End file.
